


Swish

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [624]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Doctor Who!AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: @preludeinz requested:  penny and john brotp either as timelord and companion OR having the biggest fight in the history of their friendship about who would be the timelord and who would be the companion.
Series: prompt ficlets [624]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Kudos: 12





	Swish

“I would so be the better Timelord!”

Penny sways on her feet, looking around the central pillar. John is lit by the soft blue glow of a happy TARDIS in flight, one leg swinging easily and the other tucked up under him as he sprawls on his favourite bench. “How did you come to that conclusion?”

“Well,” he says, rolling his weight to free his leg, His bare feet pat-pat-pat on the floor as he joins her at the console. “What are the key characteristics of a Timelord? Talk fast, make shit up, save the day with a little thrilling heroics…” 

He counts them off one by one on his fingers, and Penny can’t help but preen a little. “You’re better than me at that?” John’s spread fingers fold flat to waggle his hand, a clear gesture of fifty-fifty. “Then how did you conclude you’d be better?”

John’s kicked off his shoes but not the coat from his costume, thick long wool more suited for the Russian front than the cosy warmth of the TARDIS. He sweeps it now, a whoosh of fabric as he spins. “I make this look good.”

Penny bursts out laughing so hard she has to grab the console for support. Her TARDIS bleeps unhappily at her, and she pushes the levers back into place with a silent apology.

John’s used to them by now, is waiting patiently for her retort. Penny thinks, then pounces.

His laughter and shouts echo off the walls as he struggles to stop her wiggling him out of the coat. John has reach, but Penny trained with the Venusian nuns, and it’s no contest. She bounces back up like a cork, almost dragged back forward by the weight of the coat in her fist. How he ran in this, she had no idea. Probably a human thing.

“Now I have the coat! That makes me the better Timelord.” She plants her foot on his sternum, gentle and careful but clearly signalling he should stay down. “Say it.”

John sprawls, unconcerned he’s pinned to the deck. His eyes are bright in the TARDIS’ glow, and she feels a wave of fondness for this mad little human she’s acquired. “Okay, okay. You are the better Timelord. Happy?”

She steps back and holds out her hand. “Immensely.”

He’s halfway to standing, his grip strong in her hand when the TARDIS rocks like it’s been hit, sending them both tumbling back to the deck. He catches her, redirecting her fall back and around until she’s on her feet again. She doesn’t let go, hauling him up with her and dragging him to the console to see what adventure has found them this time.


End file.
